The Challenge of Kaoru Kamya
by Rai Zaku
Summary: 5 years ago an accident happened which changed kaoru Kamiyas life read more inside :) and please R
1. In which we learn about Kaoru's rightarm

AN: And this is set 5 years after Kaoru's incident making kenshin 33, karou 23, Yahiko 15, sano 25, and misao 21  
  
Scene: a street in Tokyo in which a girl is walking on  
  
"Himura will be so shocked when he sees me." The girl walking the streets mumbled  
  
After many many hours she finally got to a place that said "kamiya Kasshin dojo"  
  
"Finally I'm here, hope Himura will remember me." The girl said as she opened the doors and went inside  
  
Inside she saw a certain red haired person so she sneaked up to him and then when he stopped she practically screamed  
  
"HEY HIMURA!"  
  
Upon Kenshin hearing this he fell face first and said "Oro." And had those swirly eyes after he recovered he got up and looked behind him and said  
  
"Oh it's just you Misao."  
  
"It's just you Misao?" Misao was thinking  
  
At this she got that angry face and started to jump on Kenshin hitting him occasionally  
  
"What you didn't miss me Himura you oaf?" She half screamed  
  
"I missed you Misao it's just that it's late." Kenshin replied holding back a yawn  
  
"Well I guess I could pull out an extra cot for you misao." Kenshin said as he went to get an extra cot  
  
"You guess?" Misao screamed as she got slightly angry  
  
Kenshin then got out an extra cot and set it up for misao  
  
"Thanks Himura I'm beat." Misao said as she fell on the cot falling asleep almost instantly  
  
"She must have been beat." Kenshin said before falling sleep  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
It was midday before Misao woke up  
  
"Ugh what time is it?" she asked no one in particular  
  
"It's about midday that it is." She heard a voice say  
  
Misao then looked up and saw Kenshin right in the doorway  
  
"I didn't ask you kenshin." Misao say sleepily  
  
"I'll be in the front of the house if you need me." Kenshin said as he left the room  
  
Misao got dressed then went around to the beginning of the house where she saw Kaoru & Yahiko Sparing with their shinai's (Bamboo swords).  
  
Yahiko was aggressive with his attacks while Kaoru was smart and defensive with hers but as Misao noticed Yahiko had both of his hands on his shinai at all times while Kaoru was only using her left hand while her right hand was just limply hanging there, swaying in one direction or another.  
  
At one point when Yahiko and Kaoru's shinai's hit each other and they were struggling to overpower each other, Yahiko's foot became loose. He fell down, but not before hitting Kaoru on her hand, which made her let out a scream and drop her shinai. Her shinai abruptly landed on Yahiko's head.  
  
"Ow! Why'd you have to Drop your shinai on my head, you hag?" Yahiko huffed.  
  
"Hag?" Kaoru thought angrily. Then that angry Kaoru look took over. She picked up her shinai and hit Yahiko a few times, leaving multiple bumps on his head.  
  
After the sparring match Kaoru put a cloth sling around her neck and put her right arm in it.  
  
"Yahiko, go wash up. Dinner will be soon." Kaoru said.  
  
Just then Kaoru noticed Misao.  
  
"Misao, when did you get here?" a semi-confused Kaoru asked.  
  
"Last night. Kenshin put an extra cot out for me to sleep in," Misao said.  
  
"What brings you here?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I came to visit you, Himura! Why else would I come here?" Misao asked.  
  
"Oro..." was Kenshin's reply  
  
"Kaoru, why were you only using one hand while you where sparring with Yahiko?" questioned Misao  
  
"Well you see... 5 years ago when I heard that Kenshin was going to leave town, I went searching for him. I found him and Jinnei, and when I went to get close to Kenshin, Jinnei attacked me instead of Kenshin. He stabbed me in my chest and in my right shoulder, which severed almost every nerve in my arm... So I can barely use it. I can feel barely anything in it. I can only feel hot or cold, nothing else. No pain, no movement, nothing." Kaoru said with a somewhat downhearted tone.  
  
"Oh... I'm so sorry Kaoru..." Misao said sympathetically  
  
"It's ok," Kaoru chirped. "I can still use a shinai with my left arm, and I'm just as good with one arm as I was with two."  
  
"Well, that's good that you can still use a shinai," Misao also chirped.  
  
"Well, who's ready for dinner?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"You cook, Kenshin?" Misao asked.  
  
"Yup he does," Yahiko said. "And he's a better cook than Kaoru is," Yahiko added, sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Why you little brat! Get back here!" Kaoru screamed, running after Yahiko.  
  
**after dinner**  
  
Everybody had left the dinning table except Misao & Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru, I was wondering if you could tell me about how you got to be so strong and skillful with a shinai using only one arm?" Misao asked.  
  
"Well. I guess I could tell you," Kaoru said.  
  
A/N Hehe, end of this chappy more next time ( 


	2. In which Kaoru tell her story to misao

AN: Hello all my readers/reviewers here's another chapter for all of ya. Well enjoy this chapter ( and have fun! Don't forget to review!  
  
"Well. I guess I could tell you," Kaoru said.  
  
"Well it all began 5 years ago," Kaoru began.  
  
"Kenshin was fighting Jinnei and I had just found Kenshin. Instead of continuing to fight Kenshin, he tried to get Kenshin to become the Battousai again and he attacked me."  
  
At that Misao gasped.  
  
Then Kaoru continued, "I didn't even see him coming until it was too late. Then before I know it, I see Jinnei with his blade deep into my right shoulder. Then he stabbed me 3 more times in my shoulder." She shuddered at the memory of it.  
  
Kaoru then took a drink and continued her recollection. "After Kenshin defeated Jinnei with the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki, Kenshin rushed to help me. As soon as he saw the wounds, he took of his shirt and wrapped it around my shoulder. Then he took me up in his arms and sprinted away."  
  
"Aw, Himura can be sensitive can't he?" Misao commented.  
  
"Yeah." Kaoru replied.  
  
"Come on, Kaoru, tell me more," Misao urged.  
  
"Ok.  
  
"When Kenshin got me home, Miss Megumi was here thankfully and started treating my wounds."  
  
**Flashback** "Kenshin, get me water. Yahiko, get me bandages. Sano, get as many candles as you can," Megumi commanded.  
  
As everybody went to get the things Megumi sent them for, Megumi began tending to Kaoru's wounds.  
  
A while after everybody had gotten Megumi the supplies, Kenshin came in and sat next to her.  
  
"Miss Megumi... how is Miss Kaoru doing?" the samurai asked.  
  
"Well, Sir Ken... these wounds are very deep. They pass through her shoulder and all the muscles are most likely torn... But I hope they're not," Megumi answered him.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Well, Sir Ken, if the muscles were torn Kaoru might not be able to move her hand or arm again."  
  
**End flashback**  
  
Then Kaoru yawned. "Well look at the time. I've got a lot of things to do before I go to bed today," Kaoru said. "Sorry Misao, but the story will just have to wait till tomorrow."  
  
"Ok Kaoru," Misao said, yawning as well.  
  
AN: Hope you liked this chapter ( chao! 


End file.
